


亲吻止渴（ABO）

by Irelia0131



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia0131/pseuds/Irelia0131
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 17





	亲吻止渴（ABO）

当焉栩嘉拉开门的一瞬间就觉得似乎大事不妙，房间里面像是谁把薄荷冰水泼了一地的味道，薄荷味浓到太呛，逼得他提神醒脑，但没多久他就看到了床上的“罪魁祸首”。

刘也发隙已经被汗湿了，整个人像脱水的鱼湿淋淋靠在枕头上，床上被单揉起的褶皱示意焉栩嘉他已经受到不短的折磨，此时他正咬着手腕试图给自己注射抑制剂，但是眼睛都红了也拿不稳针管，他看到焉栩嘉走过来的时候喉咙发出一股被蜜泡过的绵软声音，唤住了焉栩嘉。

“嘉嘉..."

“哥哥叫我过来是来帮你注射抑制剂吗？”焉栩嘉看着他倒在床上难耐的样子，晃了晃自己手里的微信界面。

上面写的简简单单三个字，“帮帮我”。

焉栩嘉还以为刘也出什么事了，急急忙忙跑过来没想到看到的是这个景象。

刘也全身开始发烫，体内不断流出求欢的信号可能早就浸湿他还穿着的裤子，他刚刚手里还握着的抑制剂被焉栩嘉不费力气拿到自己手里，他试图压住自己的娇吟发出一点声音，但是最后从薄荷水里面浮出甜味的呻吟来给人品尝。

“哥哥是发情了吗？”焉栩嘉把玩着抑制剂，把自己的脑袋凑过去，好像想知道哪里薄荷味最浓。

“嗯...嘉嘉，嘉嘉...帮帮我。”刘也摸到焉栩嘉的衣料，眼里裹着无尽的泪水，身上潮热的感觉快要压迫住他的理智，化作沉溺的欲兽。

“怎么帮呀，是注射抑制剂吗？”焉栩嘉上了床把抑制剂拿到刘也面前，自己又往味道最浓的后颈轻轻用牙齿磕着软肉。

刘也一瞬间像是被电到一样，眼泪洒在焉栩嘉脸边的枕头湿得透彻，敏感的地方被猎手抓住了后身体自然而然开始举行它的欢迎仪式，换句话说，他感觉自己后面快被泡湿了。

太糟糕了，刘也伸出汗涔涔的手臂，像从薄荷的冰湖里面浸湿了的味道，揽过焉栩嘉已经凑到面前的脑袋。他费着劲把自己脑袋也凑过去，讨好似的蹭了蹭，呼出的气打在焉栩嘉耳边。

“嘉嘉进来帮帮我好不好？”

整个房里突然多了一股更强势的甜味冲淡了刘也的薄荷味，刘也似乎还嗅到了一丝丝酒味。焉栩嘉轻柔啃着他鼻子介绍到，“我的信息素是百利甜酒。”

“我曾经以为会是旺仔牛奶味。”刘也此时还有一丝力气哼哼。

焉栩嘉剥光他的衣服顺势往挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，雪白的皮肤上立马起了浅浅的粉印，焉栩嘉看得眼睛半红，扑过去对着刘也后面的脖子舔咬。

长久的发情让刘也后面早就湿漉漉了，焉栩嘉顺着小腿往上摸到大腿缝就感觉到了黏糊糊，他使坏揪了下嫩得能掐出水的大腿内侧，惊得刘也娇喘一声。

“怎么这么多水啊...”焉栩嘉明知故问地把手里粘的液体擦在刘也臀瓣上，omega的自然属性就是如此，但现在刘也羞红了脸不肯再说一句话。

“哥哥一点诚意也没有，喊我过来帮忙，自己却动也不动。”

焉栩嘉接过刘也推搡的手咬着他的指头，刘也整个人情热，连手指都敏感的不行，刚刚被焉栩嘉舌头碰到就想收回去，却扯不过比他小几岁的成年人，被迫舔着指缝，后穴又涌出一股水，焉栩嘉看着不断的液体浸湿了床单还有自己的裤子，不禁啧啧。

Alpha释放自己信息素后对Omega来说就是最好的催情药，刘也勉强能在焉栩嘉面前动动手指都算用尽全力，他后穴湿得要命，里面也难受得要命，天生的欲求在慢慢啃食他的耐心，焉栩嘉不急不忙的态度把他折腾得够呛，说起来害羞，但是他实在是想焉栩嘉赶紧插进来。

好歹焉栩嘉准备进入正题了，他在刘也白嫩的屁股间塞了两根手指，百利甜酒的味道迷得刘也抱着焉栩嘉脖子使劲闻，自己求着扒拉着焉栩嘉像极了要糖的小孩。直到托着脑袋被着急吻了几口，才尝到真正滋味。

“哥哥自己把腿打开好不好。”焉栩嘉哄着。

他咬了一口刘也脖子，试图塞进去一点信息素安抚他的情绪，刘也后面早就不用做什么准备，焉栩嘉拿着烫人的阴茎蹭着他臀缝，里面水就着急往外流。

刘也尝到甜味乖乖躺了下去，搂住自己双腿，眼睛微微眨着，又不好意思看焉栩嘉，脸红了一半也没发觉。

焉栩嘉按着他的腰才敢用劲，又怕他不适应，没经验让他现在开始慢了下来，刘也被吊起来的欲望困住了，他以为焉栩嘉对他又是刁难起来了。

后穴敞开了生出润滑的液体，不少因为阴茎撑住被挤出来，淋湿在床上滴滴答答。情欲开始成为上帝视角的时候，它告诉刘也，是该自食其力的时候了。

刘也乖顺扯着焉栩嘉搂着自己腰上的手腕，自己摇着臀把剩下的吃了下去，两个人都惊得小声喟叹。焉栩嘉咬着他耳朵去亲他，双手开始在身上摸索。

“哥哥这么饿吗？”

发浪的人脑子里没有什么不能说的，刘也的脑子里似乎只剩下，他需要更多的性爱，这一个指令。他主动把胸口送到焉栩嘉手里，手像猫儿若有若无勾引着焉栩嘉再在他身上多做些坏事。双腿早就不自觉挂上焉栩嘉的腰，被顶弄得不停粗喘。

“呜呜...嘉...唔哼...嘉嘉...”

“差不多都进去了，吃饱了吗哥哥...”

“好满哦...嘉嘉。”刘也不自觉摸着自己小腹。

空气里充斥着薄荷百利甜的味道，像深夜七零八落的吧台。刘也攀附着焉栩嘉，无力挂着自己的身体，焉栩嘉好奇舔了舔他脖子上的汗珠，像海盐薄荷水的味道，又把刘也嘴巴作为根据地展示alpha凌虐的一面。

他一只手托着刘也臀瓣，穴内乖巧得和刘也本人一样，不停吮吸进来的巨物，潮湿的水润滑的穴内畅通无阻，焉栩嘉感觉自己似乎再用点力都能顶到生殖腔。

“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

刘也被摇的快晕了，身上被焉栩嘉咬的没几块好肉，后穴传来的酥麻感勉强止住了心里难耐的欲求，焉栩嘉侧着脑袋在他脖子后面吹气，他想也没想就答了。

“喜欢...嗯哼哼...我喜欢嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉得逞似的把人反过来，后入式把整个阴茎都塞进去了，冷不丁吓得刘也哭喊一声。

“不行，太深了...嘉嘉”

整个阴茎进去把肠液挤出不少，刘也能感觉到焉栩嘉那玩意的顶部就顶着自己的生殖腔，敏感的地方第一次被这样碾磨，虚妄的快感让他害怕地渗出不少眼泪。

“我想进到这里。”

这是句肯定句，焉栩嘉alpha信息素的味道随之释放更多，刘也被无形的力量压着，眼泪淋湿焉栩嘉过来抹泪水的手，支支吾吾在枕头里说，“好”。

随之而来的就是更加疯狂的操干，焉栩嘉把他抱在自己怀里，刘也感觉整个阴茎就直直捅进他身体里面，对着柔嫩的生殖腔口不停戳弄，惹得刘也嗓子只能不停哼唧，这样浓烈的味道烧的他皮肤通红，下半身牢牢被按着操弄，像一尾被按住的美人鱼。

两个人都感觉到难以呼吸了，蔓延的信息素混杂的味道像是遏制住了空气的流通，刘也觉得自己好像长在焉栩嘉身上，两个人之间连接没留下一点缝隙，焉栩嘉摸了摸交合处的水，又坏心眼拿着大拇指给刘也舔。

刘也乖乖就顺着他，浓浓的薄荷冰水裹着百利甜的甜味才让他知道焉栩嘉做的坏事，眨着眼泪的眼睛娇软瞪了焉栩嘉一眼，惹得焉栩嘉倒是更用力了些。

龟头把生殖腔顶开一个小口，焉栩嘉感觉整个阴茎泡在温水里一样，他本来想再戏弄下哥哥，但刘也浑身没劲的样子估计是没力气来装模作样锤他两下了，阴茎撑着内壁跟生殖腔口一次又一次做着亲密接触，摩擦引起的刺激一阵阵麻醉刘也的神经。

刘也恍惚间意识到一件重要的事，他抿着嘴巴躲过焉栩嘉又过来讨吻的嘴唇，自己磕磕巴巴冒出两个字来。

“标...标记。”

“嗯……？”焉栩嘉语气上扬着一口气把整个龟头捅进生殖腔又出来。“哥哥想被我标记吗？”

刘也漂亮的眼睛看着他，若有若无眨了眨，点了点头。

“那哥哥给我点好处吧。”

刘也此时被操得一愣一愣的，穴内的水渍声他脑袋都浸迷糊了，他歪着头看焉栩嘉，似乎在好奇什么好处。

“哥哥给我生孩子好不好，我想射到生殖腔里面。”

焉栩嘉舔着刘也的耳廓，哄骗他接受自己这种无礼的要求。没想到刘也只是手腕把焉栩嘉搂的更紧了一点，薄荷味凑到焉栩嘉嘴巴前，稳稳当当的回答他，“嗯”。

一瞬间好像有什么更深的谜底在焉栩嘉面前炸开了，他咬着刘也的唇珠，双手把脖子扬起优美的弧线。

“哥哥喜欢我多久了呢？”

下半身激烈的胶着，刘也感受到里面阴茎忽然变得更烫了些，嘴上被亲得红了微微开合，吐出几个字来。

焉栩嘉箍住他的腰，一口气把他整个人按在自己阴茎上去，顶开生殖腔射出浓多的精液，灌满了刘也的肚子，一点点撑开了他的小腹，与此同时，他伸着牙齿狠狠咬着刘也的腺体，百利甜酒在此时与薄荷融合得透彻。

刘也张着嘴流出一点哭腔，他被焉栩嘉拉着摸自己的肚子感到莫名的羞耻，整个人沉浸在被射精的滚烫感里，酥酥麻麻得颤抖。

“哥哥。”

焉栩嘉凑到刘也耳边，轻轻吻着他的眼泪，抽出阴茎的一瞬间流出一点还没被后穴吞下的精水。

“我喜欢你更久，我从第一次见你，就知道我注定要喜欢你的后果了。”

刘也惊颤着扶着他的手臂，两个脑袋在汗水蹭来蹭去，他脱力靠在焉栩嘉手臂上，顿时有了安心感。

“我...被标记了。”但刘也似乎还没有实感。

焉栩嘉笑着把他搂的更紧了点，把自己脖子后面毫无顾忌给刘也闻。

刘也毫不客气轻轻咬了上去，果然是一股薄荷百利甜味儿，不过alpha的后颈刺激更大，焉栩嘉倒抽了口凉气。

“你也被我标记了，嘉嘉。”

——————————————————————————  
我也不知道哪来的小剧场。

房间里他们躺着相视而笑，沉浸的味道熏得门外经过的人开始看热闹。

赵磊拿着咖啡杯问翟潇闻趴着能听到啥，旁边一起蹲着的夏之光和何洛洛表示宿舍房间的隔音效果着实不错。

半夜起来泡枸杞的任豪和被他们动静都吵起来的周震南好奇过来问什么情况。

张颜齐揉着眼睛告诉他，“这薄荷味和百利甜酒不够浓吗？”

赵让搂着自己的海绵宝宝被姚琛邀请去自己那边住一晚上了，众人站在门外觉得明天早上再进行审问。

但是他们第二天看到焉栩嘉出来拿了两份早餐又进去了房间，才意识到，omega的发情期有一个星期。

“我觉得是也哥先喜欢的嘉嘉吧。”翟潇闻托着下巴思考。

“不可能，焉栩嘉跟我说他很早就喜欢也哥好不好。”赵磊跟他打擂台。

后来整个队分成了两派吵起来了，周震南看着这群AO们争论不停，他捂着头发晕。

“不是，现在的重点不是怎么帮他们打掩护吗？”周震南拍拍桌子问。

大家看着他，好像丝毫没想过，自己队友谈恋爱的后果。

周震南趴在桌子上叹气。

“我太难了。”


End file.
